Indefinite Plans
by Holidaywishes
Summary: I am Miyabino Katsuki, a second-year. This is the story of what happened after I transferred to Raimon Junior High's soccer club and my personal life. I do not know how long I will stay in this soccer club, but definitely long enough to create strong bonds as we progress through the Holy Road tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I am finally back with this new work. Although I have not finished the planning and writing of the story, I figured I would upload Chapter 1 first! I hope my readers will come back to read this and hopefully it receives positive reviews. ^^  
**

* * *

 _I'm finally here._

I stood in front of the soccer club's door. With a strong push, I opened the door, only to find nothing inside but dust. I coughed and waved away the dust, confused.

"Miyabino-san? What are you doing?"

I turned at my name, seeing a petite girl with yellow, slightly orange, hair. I recognized her from class.

"I'm trying to find the soccer club room."

The girl gave a chuckle before saying, "This is the old club room. The current club room is in the soccer building," she proceeded to point at the big blue building that showed off what the school was famous for.

I thanked her before heading off towards the building.

When the doors slid open, I entered and was greeted by numerous curious faces.

 _Endou Mamoru,_ I walked down the steps and stopped in front of the famous soccer player and current coach of Raimon.

"I would like to join the soccer club," I announced, staring straight into the coach's eyes. He stared back before questioning, "Do you like soccer?"

Without hesitation, I answered that I did. The coach's eyes lit up and he grinned, welcoming me to the soccer club. Although I felt that it was strange and weird that it was that easy, I turned around nevertheless and said, "I'm Miyabino Katsuki, call me Katsuki. I'm a second-year. It's nice to meet you."

"Take a sit, Katsuki. We're just starting," I sat beside a short boy who had a light blue headband over his rabbit-like, brown hair.

He flashed a smile at me and introduced himself as Nishizono Shinsuke, to which I nodded in response.

"Teikoku Academy?!"

We returned our attention to the front, noticing that our next opponent for the semi-finals was Teikoku, and not Aoba Academy as arranged.

"Miyabino Reiichi…" someone said aloud, having read off the screen of members in Teikoku's soccer club.

I sighed and knew what was going to come next.

"Miyabino… Miyabino Katsuki?!" The club members turned to me, their faces twisted in shock.

"Yeah, we're cousins," I informed with a deadpan expression.

After everyone was done gawking, Coach Endou brought us to the indoor soccer stadium, where Shindou suggested using a hissatsu tactic against Teikoku – Ultimate Thunder. The upperclassmen were shocked, but we first-years were confused, wondering what it was like.

"We came up with it with Coach Kudou. It should be able to break past Teikoku's iron-wall defense," Shindou continued.

The members agreed on trying it out, so I stood at the sideline beside Nishizono to watch.

As Shindou ran in the opposite direction of the goal, Hamano kicked the ball to Hayami who was across from him. Hayami kicked it over to Kirino who in turn, kicked the ball across to Amagi. Finally, Amagi kicked it over to Shindou. The captain turned at the last minute, shouting "Ultimate Thunder!" as he attempted to kick the ball towards the goal. However, he ended up tumbling backwards and the ball went loose. I winced at the sight as the members rushed over to him.

The upperclassmen decided to try it a second time, though the striker this time was Kurama. I winced again as Kurama was sent flying backwards, unable to take the energy in the ball.

Matsukaze and Nishizono questioned the type of ball it was, leading to Sangoku explaining that it gathered a tremendous amount of power before being unleashed on the opponent's defense to break through. Afterwards, a striker would score a point. However, the hard part was kicking the ball back as the person had to have extraordinary kick power.

"Tsurugi would probably be able to handle it," Shindou said.

"But he's not coming," Kurama looked down.

I yawned, tears springing to my eyes. I wiped them away before announcing, "I'll try it."

The members were shocked, but partially curious too as they had not seen me in action before, so Shindou agreed.

When everyone was ready, I started running. Adrenaline pumped through me as I prepared myself for the ball, rather excited and confident.

At the last moment, I turned as Shindou and Kurama had done, swinging my leg upwards to connect with the ball. Indeed, it had a tremendous amount of power, but I could handle it. Gradually pushing the ball back, it finally flew towards the imaginary defense, landing in the middle and sending a shockwave out.

I chuckled as everyone gaped, wide-eyed.

"Wow, you're amazing, Katsuki-senpai!" Nishizono and Matsukaze ran over whilst exclaiming. I was about to say something rather sarcastic when Kurama asked about my kick power. I shrugged nonchalantly, but I could feel a slight tension. Perhaps it was related to their talk earlier about some Tsurugi guy being punished by the Fifth Sector as a Seed.

 _They couldn't possibly think I'm a Seed..?_

However, Shindou interrupted by telling us to focus, so we went back into formation. I got the feeling that I was being watched, but I shook it off, going back to practice.

* * *

The next day, I reported for practice at the field. I practiced Ultimate Thunder with the same few people – Amagi, Hamano, Hayami and Kirino, with Shindou watching us. After a few tries, I knew Ultimate Thunder like the back of my hand. As such, it was getting rather boring, especially for someone like me, who did not have much motivation. I told Shindou that I thought it would be better if someone else could try to strike too. He agreed and allowed me to practice my shoots with Nishizono and Sangoku.

As I jogged over to the pair, I could feel a pair of eyes bore into the side of my face. I realized that Matsukaze had returned, but it was not his eyes that burnt holes in me.

"Oh, Katsuki! How about going for a shoot?" Sangoku grinned.

I smirked; _time to show that stalker my skills._

Getting a nearby ball, I readied myself, letting my breath even out before running forward. Balancing on my left foot, I kicked the ball at full force, watching in satisfaction as the ball gathered lots of wind and travelled at a high speed towards the goal. Sangoku stood firm against the ball, but was still pushed back as the ball spun in his hands.

Sangoku complimented me while Nishizono gaped in awe. It was then that I remembered about the stare. I immediately turned my head, only to meet gazes with a boy in a purple jacket and purple pants. His dark blue hair curled near his ears and his slanted eyes did not blink as we held gazes. I broke the intense eye contact when Nishizono asked if there was a problem.

"How about you try to balance yourself more in air? You should also train your legs and kick power," I gave a few pointers to Nishizono about his hissatsu, Full Throttle Jump, before glancing at the tree where the boy had been under. However, he had long disappeared.

* * *

After we finished practice, I scrolled through the notifications on my phone. A particular one caught my attention, ' **(3) Missed Calls – Ikeda Yu** '. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. Calls were less often from him than a slew of text messages. Figuring it was about something important, I dialed his number.

" **Katsukiiii~!"**

"..Hey, Yu. Why did you call me so many times?"

" **Uh… About that."**

"…"

" **Masatake, he…"**

"He what?" By this time, I was getting impatient.

" **He took his own life. They found him in the afternoon in his room, hanging from the ceiling fan. He left a suicide note; he was sorry for leaving so suddenly, but he couldn't take it any longer. Most importantly, he… He said he wished that he could have seen you for a final time."**

By then, I had staggered to a nearby tree, my trembling hand the only support I had. I was so deep in shock that I was not even crying. Yu said something, but all I could hear was buzzing as black spots formed in my vision. My legs gave way beneath me as I crumbled onto the floor, the pitch black overtaking me.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure it seemed kind of boring, but I'm hoping it will at least be better than my previous work. Also, I swear this is not a reference to BnHA xD It just so happened that I thought of the name Katsuki (her original name was Katsuko) when looking for a 'not-so-feminine' name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. So I've realised that in my previous chapter, Katsuki said 'we first-years'. In case anyone realised, Katsuki is a second-year, so I'm sorry for that mistake. To clear it up though, I think she can be considered a first-year _in the club._ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

White.

I was greeted by that plain colour everywhere when I came to. The steady beep of a monitor and nurses walking past the room gave me clues as to where I was. Thinking back on what had happened, all I could recall was Yu's concerned voice and what he had said.

" _Masatake, he… He committed suicide."_

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as I sobbed uncontrollably. My knight was gone. My light was gone. Masatake was the one who had believed in me, the one who had given me purpose after my mother's passing. He meant so much to me, but I knew that no matter how many tears I shed for him, he would not come back.

 _I want to see him…_

At that moment, I felt a movement at the end of my bed. I sprang right up, coming face to face with a boy. _That_ boy, who I had seen underneath the tree, with his dark blue hair and purple jacket. I hastily wiped my tears before sniffing. However, my tears defied me, continuing to flow down my already tear-streaked cheeks. I glanced up into his amber eyes for a moment, wondering what he would think of me, seeing me in this condition. To my surprise, they were warm and soft, bearing no hard feelings like what it had seemed like earlier.

He stood, heading for the door. Before he exited, I managed to splutter out a question about his name.

"Tsurugi," was his reply as he closed the door behind him.

I flopped back down in bed, sighing.

 _What a 'great' day._

* * *

I awoke the next day in the same hospital bed.

 _This actually isn't so bad. Why do people want to get discharged so soon?_

I yawned and stretched, hearing a few bones pop here and there. Getting out of the bed, I brought my monitor with me before heading out to explore the level I was on and get a cold drink.

" _I heard you talking with that man…"_ I could hear sounds from a room; the door was probably not closed properly.

" _You've betrayed the soccer we love! Get out!"_ Just as I rounded the corner, I caught sight of Tsurugi standing outside a door, a pained expression evident on his face. He walked off in the other direction after a moment or two, leaving me to contemplate. _Would I seem nosy if I went into the room?_

I decided that I could care less about that, so here I was, sitting on the chair in the room, sipping water from a cup the guy in the hospital bed had given me. He looked similar to Tsurugi, with his blue hair and slanted eyes, though the mole under the left corner of his lip and the fact that his hair did not curl at his ears made it easy to distinguish them.

"You said you were Kyousuke's teammate?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Miyabino Katsuki, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyousuke's older brother, Yuuichi." When he tilted his head to give a small smile, I noticed his tear-stained cheeks. Averting my gaze, I fixated it on the soccer match being played on the television, realizing that it was the Teikoku and Raimon match. Yuuichi wanted to know why I was not participating in the match, to which I informed him that I was feeling unwell.

He heaved a sigh, unexplained emotions creasing his pale face. Just then, Tsurugi appeared on the television screen, wearing the Raimon jersey and playing forward. Yuuichi muttered something, though I did not hear it. We stared at the screen as Tsurugi tried Ultimate Thunder. He had managed to kick back the ball, but it had no effect. However, he probably came to his senses and on his third attempt, the hissatsu tactic did its job and sent the defenders from Teikoku tumbling back.

Matsukaze made the last shot in with Mach Wind, Miyabino of Teikoku unable to block it.

 _Ichiban…You need a new hissatsu technique,_ I internally shook my head.

After deciding that I had seen enough, I got up from my seat, bidding goodbye to Yuuichi before leaving the room. I got discharged from the hospital in the afternoon.

* * *

 **Reiichiban**

 **Kacchan** : Ichiban, come in. I would like to request for an audience with Your Highness.

 **Reiichiban** : ...

 **Reiichiban** : What is it?

 **Kacchan** : After your training at the usual place. We have to prepare a battle strategy!

 **Reiichiban** : You're being weird. Are you high on something?

 **Kacchan** : No… though I may be high on you. ;)

 **Reiichiban** : Dude, stop. It's getting creepy. Am I even talking to Kacchan?

 **Reiichiban** : Anyways, I'm busy now. Your teammates are coming over and Trainer Sakuma wants me.

 **Kacchan** : Everyone's leaving me… not you too, Ichiban. :(

 **Reiichiban** : What? Kacchan, I really have to go. Tell me all about it later.

 **Kacchan** : Okay…

* * *

I lay sprawled out in bed, looking up at the plain blue ceiling. My phone was nestled by my side in my palm, my chat with Reiichi still open. I did send some strange text messages that were not like me at all, but I needed some sort of relief, away from 'serious me'.

Anyways, from what he had said, it seemed like Raimon paid Teikoku a visit. I was not sure why, but I was sure that I would not regret not attending practice.

After staring into blank space for hours on end, I finally got ready to meet Reiichi in the evening, slipping into a white shirt with blue dragon markings and black pants. When I arrived at the usual place, a restaurant named 'Rairaiken', I noticed Reiichi sitting at a table in the corner, still in his goalkeeper jersey - a red, long-sleeved shirt and brown shorts. I took a seat opposite him before we ordered some food. Well, more like he ordered food for himself while I settled for a drink.

Taking small sips from my drink, I contemplated on where I should start. He beat me to it though, asking about my last text message that I had sent him. My voice cracking a little, I told him about Masatake's passing. Shock was written all over Reiichi's face as he registered it. That was when I recalled the first time Reiichi had met Masatake.

 _Reiichi had come to visit me in Osaka. Elated that my cousin was here again, I dragged him to my school where everyone was waiting. While blushing, I introduced him to my team's captain – Masatake. Masatake wore that same bright smile, welcoming Reiichi. He invited him to a soccer match, to which Reiichi accepted. Just like that, we were having an 8-vs-8 match, with me as a forward and my cousin on the same team as a goalkeeper._

" _Katsuki!" I turned at the sound of Masatake calling for the ball. His face was scrunched up in deep focus, his mint-colored orbs lit with an unwavering flame. It melted my heart to think of how passionate he was for soccer._

 _Masatake... Slowly, the image of him started to fade, crumbling and flying off like ash in the wind. Masatake?! I reached out to the pieces of him, only to grasp at nothing but air as he disappeared completely. He had left me all alone. Without a goodbye, without a warning. He was gone..._

"Katsuki!"

I snapped out of it when my name was called. Reiichi had on an annoyed face, but his words were laced with concern. I glanced down, trembling as I tried to fight back my tears. I stopped trembling though, when Reiichi's warm hands enveloped my shoulders. As he looked me in the eye and smiled gently, he said, "Masatake wouldn't want you to be like this, would he?"

 _That's right. Masatake would want for me to continue playing the passionate soccer he once played, instead of moping around in grief._

My frown turned upwards and I told Reiichi,

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: So it's very obvious that I made Katsuki well, not attend the Teikoku match because I wanted to give Katsuki more character and backstory. And yes, this time I have completely planned out Katsuki's character sheet. Also, I wanted to give Katsuki and Reiichi 'cute' (-slapped-) nicknames that they address each other with, so Kacchan (she is completely different from her name counterpart in BnHA xDD) and Rei'ichiban' (ichiban means 'number one', haha) it is! Though text messaging format/dialogue may not be accepted, I just wanted to show how cute these two cousins are on the phone. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I usually upload on Fridays but I did not have time to yesterday. ;; Maybe I should change my uploading time to Saturday.**

* * *

On the day of the match against Kaiou Academy, I emerged from the shadows and sneaked into the lines as the Raimon members prepared to leave for the Holy Stadium. However, I unknowingly bumped into someone, causing me to stumble back.

"Katsuki-senpai?!"

I groaned and brought my palm to my forehead when I realized that I had bumped into Matsukaze. The first-year's loud and obnoxious voice caused everyone to swivel around and stare at me. I shot a distasteful glare at him for exposing me this way. Just as the upperclassmen were about to question my absence from practice, Shindou noticed two boys standing near the van, their heads hung low.

"Aoyama! Ichino!" Everyone turned their attention to the white-hair and brunette and they flinched, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact. I let a small sigh of relief escape my lips before sneaking stealthily over to Tsurugi who was lingering at the back. I gently nudged him and asked about the visit to Teikoku Academy. He glanced at me before answering that they had talked to Coach Kudou and Hibiki Seigou. He also informed me about them being the Resistance, along with a few other old men, and a Revolution that would ultimately overthrow Ishido Shuuji – the Holy Emperor. Hibiki would then take over the title of Holy Emperor and declare a world of free soccer.

I snickered, thinking that it was a pretty funny idea.

"Has your sense of humor gone haywire?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, humming softly at the thought.

"Alright, let's head out!" Coach Endou's voice sounded from somewhere at the front. It seemed like there were two new additions to the soccer team, but I could not care less anyways.

* * *

At the Holy Stadium, Coach Endou wanted me to sit on the bench. I decided not to think too much about it – perhaps he thought that I did not deserve to play in the match after missing practice.

 _No… He's not the type of person to think that way. I should just observe the match for now._

The whistle blew to signal the start of the game. Kaiou Academy had the first kick-off. As soon as the team's captain passed to the forward, he ran up with the ball at an astonishing speed. He whizzed past Raimon before passing. Kaiou's members did not spend too much time on the ball, passing it up the field in mid-air, showcasing their great control over the ball.

I narrowed my eyes, _it is to our disadvantage – our members do not have the speed or even jumping capabilities to counter this._

Tsurugi headed back and after a tough fight, he managed to steal the ball and turn back towards Kaiou's goal. However, Kaiou was able to use a slide tackle and pushed the ball away from Tsurugi, towards his teammate. I was quite surprised at their teamwork – his teammate had already begun the first part of his hissatsu and when he came into contact with the ball, he shouted "Flying Fish!" before kicking it into the goal. Sangoku screwed his eyes shut and beat the ground in frustration at his inability to save the ball.

Raimon started the kick-off afterwards, the passes connecting and finally landing at Matsukaze's feet. As he dribbled up, Midori shouted from beside me, "Go, Tenma!" I could not help but sigh at her weird 'obsession' with the first-year.

Matsukaze was blocked by Kaiou's team captain, so he passed to Kurama who received it. A clear path presented itself to the forward as he kicked up the ball to perform his hissatsu shoot, Sidewinder. Green energy and the aura of a snake surrounded the ball as it travelled towards the goal, full of everyone's hope for a point. However, the ball was stopped by Kaiou's burly goalkeeper, dashing that hope.

I looked on – rather painfully – as Kaiou passed amongst themselves, keeping the ball from Raimon. It honestly felt like Kaiou was just toying around with Raimon. After a while though, Raimon was able to defend, but barely. Even Tsurugi and Kurama, the forwards, had to move back and help. I winced a little at the sight.

When the guy who had scored the first point neared the goal, it seemed like all hope was lost. However, as if to prove that wrong, Matsukaze ran towards him and unleashed his new hissatsu, Spiral Draw, whereby Matsukaze was surrounded by wind like a mini tornado. He managed to steal the ball, earning the immediate approval and joy of everyone in Raimon.

Tsurugi then called for the ball and dribbled up into 'enemy territory'. His skillful ball handling got him past the defenders as he neared the goal. Kicking the ball up, he went upside down in mid-air before shouting "Death Drop!" and sending the blue-and-red-energy-charged ball towards Kaiou's goal.

"Hydro Anchor!" The goalkeeper grimaced as he tried to stop the ball, but he was no match for Tsurugi's kick power, earning us our first point. A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth and I was reminded of how amazing and powerful Tsurugi really was.

However, as Kaiou readied themselves to start the kick-off, I noticed that their attitudes had changed. It made me furrow my eyebrows at how confident they were, and I concluded that they were going to start being serious. Strangely enough, Tsurugi's voice played in my mind, "Kaiou's whole team... they're all Seeds."

 _This is why we did not become Seeds… We would have lost sight of free soccer and become as conceited as these Seeds are._ I recalled the many offers everyone on my previous team had gotten from Fifth Sector, but we did not succumb to their temptations, believing that we were strong enough without being Seeds – and we really were.

When Kaiou moved forward, they were completely different from before, as I had expected. A guy with blue dreadlocks summoned an Avatar – Sonic Speed Barius – which towered above the players on the field. He charged through Matsukaze and Shindou, advancing towards the goal. He then made a pass that connected to Kaiou's captain, who had a small, blue headband around his forehead and a scar that ranged from that headband, down his left eye, and then to his jaw. He summoned his Avatar – Sea King Poseidon – before making a shot at the goal. Sangoku was blown back as Kaiou earned their second point.

Raimon started the kick-off, but Kaiou stole it not long after. They reached the line of Raimon defenders, where Kurumada performed "Dash Train" and sent the opponent flying whilst taking the ball. He called for Shindou and Tsurugi, but he was stuck as both of them were being marked. I understood that Kaiou wanted to prevent the two players from using their Avatars. I smirked, _are they scared of our Avatar users?_

Matsukaze ran up and received Kurumada's pass before coming face to face with a defender who had an Avatar out – Elite Soldier Pawn. Matsukaze did not stop and his determination spawned a blue aura on his back – the aura of an incomplete and unformed Avatar waiting to be released. However, the ball was still stolen from him and the defender passed to the same guy who had scored the first point. With "Flying Fish", he scored the third goal that widened the gap between Raimon and Kaiou.

"Coach Endou." I walked up to him and stood by his side, eyes still trained on the field. "I'm sure you already know that putting Matsukaze in the goalkeeper position would be the best." The coach nodded his head in response - as expected of the legendary goalkeeper.

That was when the whistle blew. At 3-1 with Kaiou in the lead, the first-half ended.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was enough for those who have not watched Inazuma Eleven Go to visualize this match... Though I will assume that mostly everyone reading this has watched it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All this Avatar talk keeps reminding me of Aang tbh (and my hubby Zuko -wiggles eyebrows-). Jokes aside, thank you for your review, Guest! You have no idea (or maybe you do) how much reviews mean to me! TwT**

* * *

"Put Tenma in goalkeeper position?!" Disbelief painted everyone's face because of how ridiculous it sounded – putting a midfielder, who had zero experience in goalkeeping, in the goalkeeper position?

I shut my eyes momentarily. _So far, the challenges and 'threats' that Matsukaze has faced is not enough to get his Avatar out. Putting him in the goalkeeper position would pit him against a high-speed, fully energized ball that he has never experienced before because he has only been dribbling. Therefore, this would increase the amount of pressure and threat felt, in the process allowing Matsukaze to focus his concentration in front of him and finally bring out-_

"Kurama, you're on the bench. Katsuki, you'll play forward." I was slightly annoyed that my train of thoughts was broken, but nodded anyways in response to the coach. Kurama shot death glares at me, almost as if he wanted to shout, "I've been practicing! Why is the one who has not been attending practice playing?!" Coach Endou also instructed Sangoku to take over Kirino's position as a defender, while Kirino would become a mid-fielder, where Matsukaze had been.

I took a quick glance at the members. I noticed that Tsurugi seemed to have figured out some part of it, whereas the rest of them were bewildered and could not understand the coach's reasoning behind it. Sangoku decided to accept it though, so after the switched players changed into their new uniforms we headed onto the field.

When the whistle blew for the second-half, Shindou kicked the ball to me to start. I dribbled up the field before passing the ball back to him. The captain first dodged a slide tackle from Kaiou. When someone else moved up to stop him, he used "Presto Turn", a hissatsu technique that got him past the defender and left them coughing up his dust.

Our plays were coming together with the passes connecting, the game flowing our way. _For now, at least…_

"Where are your prides as Seeds?!" Kaiou's captain suddenly shouted. His team members widened their eyes, seemingly having been slapped in the face by his words. They gained a certain kind of determination and moved even better than before, stealing the ball. Raimon's defense crumbled as the guy with blue dreadlocks came to a stop in front of Matsukaze with his Avatar. Raimon watched in anxiousness, worried for the inexperienced first-year and the goal. If Kaiou scored another point here, it would spell the end of the Revolution.

At that moment, Tsurugi shouted from beside me, "Don't back down! Didn't you want to protect the soccer you love?!" To tell the truth, I was pretty surprised that Tsurugi would encourage Matsukaze, but if it helped, then why should I care so much..? Why do I even care?

My concentration faltered but I mentally hit myself. _Why am I even thinking about this on the field?! Masatake made us promise to never think about anything else but soccer on the field._

Even though my head was still feeling slightly heavy, I raised it back up to watch as the guy from Kaiou lifted the ball up from the ground and onto his feet, gathering lots of wind and energy in the ball before sending it flying towards Matsukaze. Matsukaze faced the ball head-on, his Avatar manifesting from his back and taking its form of a winged, man-like creature. He ultimately defeated the opponent's Avatar, sending the ball flying out of bounds as everyone was left speechless from the sudden turn of events.

Sangoku, Matsukaze and Kirino switched back to their original positions before Kaiou started with a throw-in. The opponent did a long throw where no one was marking a player. I sprinted back in a flash, cutting the ball and winking cheekily before passing it to Hayami on the other side of the field who was free.

As I ran forward, I turned to glance at Hayami, just in time to see him do a hissatsu of his own, "Zeroyon!" It quite surprised me as he had always seemed very fearful of Fifth Sector, even unmotivated during practice. I called for the ball, receiving it right after he got past the defender. My path was clear, allowing me to perform my very own hissatsu shoot. As I sprinted towards the goal, fire formed and surrounded me, probably blinding the goalkeeper momentarily. "Fiery Cheetah!" I shouted before swinging my leg back to send the high-speed ball flying towards the goal, conjuring up a gust of wind as it went. I could almost hear the roar of a cheetah as the goalkeeper was blown back, too slow to react to the ball, but he probably would have been unable to stop it anyways.

I grinned triumphantly at my first official goal as a member of Raimon.

Following the momentum of scoring a point, we continued to break past Kaiou's falling defense. Kirino made a centering to Shindou, who received it and made our third, tying point with his hissatsu shoot, "Fortissimo".

After the kick-off, the guy with blue dreadlocks once again summoned his Avatar and kicked an Avatar shoot towards Raimon's goal. _If he scores here, it will all be over._ Sangoku seemed to know that, jumping up into the air. However, instead of performing "Burning Catch" like he usually did, this time, it seemed like he had found a new hissatsu. "Fence of Gaia!" The ball was blocked and it landed at Shindou's feet. The disbelief on the opponent's face was pretty hilarious.

Matsukaze got the pass from Shindou before he summoned his Avatar, "Demon God Pegasus", to counter Kaiou's "Sea King Poseidon".

 _That's not a bad name… But mine is better._

The two Avatars clashed, though Kaiou eventually lost. Matsukaze then charged through another Avatar and passed to Nishizono, who was completely free. "Full Throttle Jump!" Nishizono put all his power into his hissatsu shoot as it flew straight into the goal, earning us our final and winning point as the end-game whistle blew. Just like that, we had won the championship for Holy Road's Kanto district preliminary finals. I never thought I would feel happy over this win, but I did. Perhaps it was time to move on and fully accept this team, instead of hanging onto the past.

We cooled down on the benches before boarding the van. I sat beside Tsurugi; _guess he's the only one I'm comfortable around…_

"Katsuki-san." I hummed and tilted my head at Tsurugi questioningly. "Are you a Seed?" My eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously? You're asking me now?" He looked dead-serious though, so I sighed and replied, "No."

He seemed to go deep in thought before suddenly asking if I could summon an Avatar. I was getting pretty annoyed because I disliked people questioning me, but I guessed that I would entertain him for a while. I nodded, earning another nod back from him.

 _Geez… Of all people, I can barely read him. So why do I still feel so comfortable around him?_

"Tsurugi, you became a Seed because of Yuuichi-san, right?" He immediately narrowed his eyes and if he had a cat's tail, it would have been bristling by now. "Relax; we just exchanged names when I was in the hospital." Tsurugi seemed to calm down at this, but I guess he was just unfamiliar with others knowing about his personal life.

I took his silence and body language as a yes to my question, so, having satisfied my thoughts, I turned away to indicate the end of the conversation. However, while I was dozing off, my head kept knocking against the window. I grumbled and rubbed my head in frustration. _Why can't I sleep like any normal person without my head lolling off somewhere?!_

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and realized it was the pale hand of Tsurugi. He pointed at his own shoulder, glancing elsewhere awkwardly. My cheeks burned slightly as a red tint crept up them. I lowered my head painfully slowly until it hit his shoulder, which was surprisingly warm and comfortable. Before long, I had fallen into a deep slumber.

When I opened my eyes, I almost immediately felt the weight on my head – Tsurugi had fallen asleep too, his head resting on mine. The burning feeling in my cheeks came back and my heartbeat quickened. That was when I heard gasps and when I moved my lazy eyeballs to see what it was, I realized that all of the Raimon team members were just standing there, gaping at the sight of me and Tsurugi. I heard the "snap!" of a camera and gritted my teeth, swearing that I would murder Yamana and her little camera when I got a chance to. Tsurugi soon stirred, lifting his head up and giving me a chance to right my head. For a second, his face was twisted in confusion, though it did not take him longer than that to realize the situation we were in. I chased everyone off the van before heading back home hastily, not bothering to bid farewell to anyone. I realized that I felt rather embarrassed, which was rare because I was the type who did not care about what others thought about me.

 _W-Why am I feeling this way?! I just needed his shoulder. I just needed sleep. Yeah, that's all there is to it. All I need is soccer. I can't betray Masatake._

...Was what I kept chanting, but really, could I continue to cling to a dead person?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry but my hands just went supersonic speed on me and typed out that last scene... I can't deny that I breathe Tsurugi x OC interactions. :") Anyways, rest assured if you did not come here for romance, because there isn't any. I actually have something separate planned for that... c;**


	5. Author's Note

Hello, my dear readers.

I am terribly sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from this story – Indefinite. In other words, this story will be on hiatus from this moment on. Just to clarify, I am not discontinuing this story. It would be really horrible of me if I were to discontinue this after discontinuing the previous story.

I have reasons to this sudden decision, though they may sound like excuses to you. Well, one of the reasons is that I actually have an idea for another story – Tsurugi x OC. I want to completely focus on this new, developing story. Also, (not) surprisingly enough, I actually have many ideas to feed this plot and make it grow in its entirety. This brings me to my second reason; I do not have enough plot for Indefinite. You could tell me to go find some plot then, but the thing is, I re-watch episodes of the anime and that is where all (or most, anyways) of my plot comes from. As of current I do not really have the motivation to go through them, and I do not wish to force myself as that could lead to a worst situation.

This is rather abrupt and I feel really bad having to stop this story. However, in exchange for the stop of this is an entirely new story that does not follow the Inazuma Eleven (GO) anime. I will be using characters from the anime though – it is a Tsurugi x OC story after all. As such, I hope that you will look forward to this (peeking at you, Tsurugi fans) and accept it as a form of apology.

Well then, until the next story.

Holidaywishes


End file.
